The Adventures Of Icy Queen And Fire Princess
by MissGlenQuagmire56432
Summary: Meet Blaze and Elsa, or should I say Fire Princess and Icy Queen. They are Superheroes who protect Arendelle from the dangers of the Evil Professor Crazy Al and his assistant who was a teacher to the girls at the school for heroes, Commander Karl.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Princess and Icy Queen

_**Disclaimer: The main Characters in the story are from Frozen and the Sonic Series. I do not own Frozen or the Sonic Series. They belong to their respective owners, Disney and Sega.**_

_**Claimer: Sgt. Hall and the villain of the story, Professor Crazy Al are my Own Characters who do not belong to either Frozen or the Sonic Series. Sgt. Hall is in charge of the Boarding School where Blaze and Elsa are sent to learn to control their powers while Professor Crazy Al is the villain of the story who tries to destroy our heroines and take over Arendelle.**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Blaze The Cat (Sonic Series)**_

_**Elsa (Frozen)**_

_**Sgt. Hall (Head Of The Boarding School)**_

_**Anna (Frozen)**_

_**Silver (Sonic Series)**_

_**King and Queen of Arendelle (Frozen)**_

_**Blaze's Parents**_

_**Professor Crazy Al**_

**Introduction.**

Blaze: Hi, I'm Blaze, Princess of the Sol Dimension and a character from the Sonic Series, and I have fire powers.

Elsa: Hello, my name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, and I have Ice Powers.

Blaze: We met ten years ago when we were sent away to Sgt. Hall's boarding School for Super Heroes to learn to control our powers when our powers got out of control.

Elsa: Now, we have graduated from the boarding school and are actual Super Heroes. Protecting Arendelle from the dangers of the Evil Professor Crazy Al.

Blaze and Elsa: We are Fire Princess and Icy Queen! Protectors of Arendelle!

**FLASHBACK: 10 Years ago**

**LOCATION: Arendelle Castle**

This is where the incident that got Elsa sent off the Boarding School occurred.

11 year old Elsa was lying awake in bed, looking up out of the rooftop window at the sky. She was trying to get to sleep, but with no luck. That was because her 8 year old sister Anna was pesturing her(Elsa) to go and play.

Anna: Elsa? Are u awake?

Elsa: go back to bed Anna!

Anna: I can't sleep because the sky's awake, which means I'm awake which means we have to play.

At this point, Elsa was annoyed with Anna's pesturing to play but she was trying not to show it, because she didn't want to hurt Anna's feelings.

Elsa: go play by yourself Anna!

Elsa pushed Anna off the bed, so Anna decided to try a different approach in order to get Elsa to play with her. Anna climbed back up onto Elsa's bed and asked the very question that she knew would get Elsa up to play.

Anna: hey, Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?

That question got Elsa out of bed to play with Anna for sure. Both Anna and Elsa ran downstairs and went into the ballroom. Elsa used her magic to create some snow and ice for herself and Anna to play in. They had so much fun, ice skating, building a snowman which Elsa called Olaf, making snow angels and other things. They decided to have a snowball fight and that's when Elsa's powers went out of hand. During the snowball fight, Elsa slipped, causing 4 snowballs to hit Anna in the face. The hits of the snowballs were so hard that they knocked Anna unconscious and froze her head. Elsa became so upset about hurting Anna that she cried. Her crying was so loud that it woke up the king and queen. The King and Queen came down at once and saw that Anna was unconscious.

The King: what hap... Anna! Elsa, this has gotten out of hand and seeing as this is your fault, you're grounded.

The Queen: as punishment, we will be sending you off to boarding school to learn to control those cursed powers of yours.

Elsa: no, not Boarding School, anything but that.

The King: Sorry Elsa, but it's for the best. We will call them tomorrow and tell them that you are not to graduate from there until you've learned properly how to control your powers.

The King and Queen left to find these troll people so that they could cure Anna. When they got back, they called Sgt. Hall's Boarding School for Super Heroes so that they could enrol Elsa. The next day, Elsa packed her stuff ready to go to the school. The bus came to pick her up at 11am precisely.

On the bus, Elsa met and sat next to Blaze.

"Hi, I'm Blaze." said Blaze.

"Hello Blaze, my name is Elsa." said Elsa.

"Nice to meet you Elsa." said Blaze.

"Nice to meet you too Blaze." said Elsa.

Elsa and Blaze smiled and laughed, then Elsa got curious.

"Why are you going to this School?" asked Elsa.

"Well," Blaze started.

**FLASHBACK: 2 Weeks Ago**

**LOCATION: Soleanna Castle Town**

8 Year old Blaze and 7 Year old Silver were using their powers in a play battle against each other.

Silver: Take that Blaze!

Silver took his shot and Blaze blocked it with a fire shield which made Silver's shot fly back at him to which Silver ducked. Blaze fired a triple fireball shot at Silver.

Blaze: Take that Silver!

Blaze's shot accidentally set Silver on fire and Blaze got worried and wondered about what to do. That's when Blaze's father ran outside, saw Silver on fire and used his water powers to put the fire out. Silver was badly burned and ended up having to be taken to hospital. When Silver was gone and Blaze's mother had gone to call Silver's parents to tell them what had happened, Blaze's father turned to Blaze.

Blaze's Father: Blaze, this has gotten totally out of hand! This is the 3rd time this week I've had to put a fire out with my water powers! That's it, we can't take it anymore, you're going to Boarding School to learn to control your powers!

Blaze: no, not Boarding School!

Blaze's Father: sorry Blaze, but it's for the best.

Blaze: Ok, I'll go pack my stuff.

Blaze's Father: That sounds like a good idea, I'll call the Boarding School now and enrol you.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Elsa: Wow! So you're here because your powers got out of hand and you accidentally set your friend on fire?

Blaze: Yeah!

They arrived at the Boarding School and were sent straight to the rooms where they were staying for the next 10 years. Blaze and Elsa were happy because they were put in the same room. Everyone unpacked and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Princess and Icy Queen

**Chapter 2: Lessons Begin**

It was the next day, everyone woke up and went down to breakfast. During breakfast, everyone got to meet the teachers and got their timetables. After breakfast, everyone went back up to their rooms to get dressed. The first lesson of the day was The Art Of Using The Power To Fly 101 with Commander Karl.

Everyone got to the classroom and took their seats, Elsa and Blaze sat together obviously. Two minutes later, Commander Karl walked in. He used his powers to give everyone to ability to fly then lead the class outside.

Commander Karl: ok guys, I am Commander Karl, and with me, you will learn about the power to fly because obviously, all super heroes fly.

A girl at the back of the group, who had the power to control water and went by the name of Kelly corrected him.

Kelly: actually sir, you're wrong, not all super heroes fly because it's obvious that The Thing from the Fantastic Four and the Incredible Hulk do not fly.

Commander Karl: Kelly, is it? You're correct, but you also disrupted me, You have a ten minute detention at the end of the lesson. Now before we start, all of you will come up with a super hero name and present it to me like how a super hero would. Understand?

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kelly went first.

Kelly: I am H20 Star, and I have the power to control water!

Commander Karl: good super hero name Kelly. Next!

Kelly smiled.

Miranda: I am Lightning Strike, and I can control Thunder and Lightning!

Commander Karl: excellent super hero name Miranda. Next!

Miranda grinned.

Blaze: I am Fire Princess, and I can control Fire!

Commander Karl: Great super hero name Blaze, I love it. Next!

Blaze smiled then winked at Elsa as she went next.

Elsa: I am Icy Queen, and I have the power to control Snow and Ice!

Commander Karl: Elsa, that super hero name is brilliant. Next!

Elsa and Blaze high fived each other as the boys went up to introduce their super hero names to Commander Karl.

Timmy: I am Invisi guy, and I have the power of invisibility! Now you see me.

Timmy turned invisible.

Timmy: and now you don't.

Timmy turned visible again.

Commander Karl: Timmy, that is an awesome super hero name. Next!

Eddie: I am The Super Strong God, and I have Super Strength!

He proved his power by lifting Elsa up off her feet then putting her down again. Everyone applauded and Commander Karl was impressed.

Commander Karl: I love it Eddie, your super hero name is excellent. Next!

Mike: I am Speedy Lightning Star, and I can run really fast!

Commander Karl: cool Mike, can you prove your power by going to get me a sandwich?

Mike ran to go get Commander Karl a sandwich and was back in 10 seconds with a cheese sandwich.

Commander Karl: wow Mike, that was fast, this sandwich is really good, and your super hero name is fantastic. Next!

The last student, who's name was Connor, stepped up to the podium.

Connor: I am Multi Man, and I have the power to multiply myself and other people!

Connor used his power to give Commander Karl a clone of himself. Commander Karl was impressed.

Commander Karl: clone, go get me a sandwich!

The clone obeyed Commander Karl's command while Commander Karl turned to Connor.

Commander Karl: Connor, your super hero name is excellent, and your power is really good too.

Commander Karl turned to the class.

Commander Karl: for having the best Super Hero name, Mike wins!

Mike smiled and did a little victory dance. The rest of the class giggled.

Commander Karl: as for best Super Power, we have a 4 way tie.

The whole class gasped.

Commander Karl: Elsa!

Elsa smiled.

Commander Karl: Mike!

Mike did another victory dance.

Commander Karl: Miranda!

Miranda grinned.

Commander Karl: and Connor!

Connor joined Mike in doing a victory dance.

Commander Karl then made everyone fly up into the sky. The students did a little obstacle course flying through rings and saving decoy damsels in distress from falling. The students found it fun but also found it tiring. When the lesson was finally over, and the class had left for their next lesson, Commander Karl got out his phone and contacted someone. The someone is question was the one and only villain who would become the enemy of Blaze and Elsa in the future, Professor Crazy Al.

Professor Crazy Al: what is it Karl? I'm busy!

Commander Karl: Professor, I have found two enemies for you! Two students in the class that I have just had have proved pretty good at using their powers! Pack your things, you're moving your base to Arendelle!

Professor Crazy Al: Excellent! Karl, you're being promoted!

Commander Karl: really?

Professor Crazy Al: No, not really, now, get back to work!

Commander Karl hangs up the phone and checks his watch. He realises that he is late for teaching his next class and runs off to teach it.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Princess And Icy Queen

**Chapter 3: 10 Years Later**

10 years later, and it was finally graduation day. Time the young heroes headed home to protect their towns. Before the ceremony however, Elsa had received word that her parents had been killed, and that she was to come home right away to be crowned queen. Blaze didn't want to go back to her own town, so she talked Elsa into letting them both work together to protect Arendelle from danger.

**10am - The Graduation Ceremony**

Sgt Hall, who was proud of how the students had turned out, gave a speech congratulating and wishing the students luck for the future. All the teachers were there and they saluted the students as they went up to get their degrees and transformation belts. The only teacher who wasn't at the ceremony though, was Commander Karl as he was fired five years earlier.

**Flashback - Five Years Earlier**

The reason Commander Karl was fired was because he was discovered. Deputy Sgt Jones had found out that Commander Karl was working for Professor Crazy Al the whole time and told Sgt. Hall. Sgt Hall then fired Commander Karl because of this.

**Present Day**

After the ceremony, Elsa and Blaze were asked to work together as a team, both Elsa and Blaze agreed to this and the duo was formed. They were given transformation belts and their degrees and then they were teleported back to Arendelle.

**Back In Arendelle**

Elsa was greeted to a hug from Anna and was told that the Coronation for her to be crowned Queen would be the next day.

"I'm so happy to see you Elsa, I've missed you so much, you got the letter from me telling you that our parents were killed right?" said Anna.

"I'm so happy to see you too Anna, I did get your letter, I can't believe that our parents are dead!" said Elsa.

Anna then turned to see Blaze.

"Hello, I'm Anna, Princess of Arendelle, who are you?" asked Anna.

Blaze curtsied as she introduced herself to Anna as she knew it was polite to curtsie in front of a princess.

"Nice to meet you Anna, Elsa has told me so much about you over the last 10 years, my name is Blaze." said Blaze.

Everyone then went into the castle and went straight to bed.

Elsa and Blaze unpacked before going to bed then tried out the belts they were given by Sgt. Hall.

They put on the belts and pressed the button that was in the middle of it. Immediately, their clothes dissappeared and in the place were the supersuits that they had designed and made in costume design class.

"Woah!" said Blaze.

"This is awesome!" said Elsa.

"We should go out on patrol" said Blaze.

"Great idea Blaze, let's go!" said Elsa.

And so, they both flew off into the night to do some patrolling over the Town Of Arendelle.


End file.
